Alien Scorpion Robot
'Alien Scorpion Robot' The alien scorpion robot is a different type of alien robot that makes an appearance in the PS2 and Wii versions of the monsters vs aliens game. In the game it was sent in by Gallaxhar to recover the Quantonium from Susan after his robot probe failed. The scorpion robot fought the monsters in a desert landscape before finally being destroyed by Susan. Description The scorpion robot was perhaps the only one of its type in the game. While it had few features that look simliar to the robot probe as name suggests its built to resemble a scorpion. Its body is round, wider, it has one huge green eyeball, four pronged legs that stick into the ground and had a long tail. Its weaponary consisted of a phasoid laser in its eyeball and a deadly laser stinger on the end with of its tail that could kill with a touch or shoot green laser pulse beams rapidly. It could also shoot deadly saw blades from its front and it can deploy Beam Bots from underneath. It could even use its legs to create huge gaps in the ground. Its internal defenses consisted of drones, turrets, a brawler bot guarding the entrance to the tail and a drone golem guarding its stingers' power generator. The robots eye room contained the phasoid lasers main power generator protected by supporting generators providing it with sheilds, there were also laser drones and flying drones plus a giant plasma laser protecting the generator. Like the robot probe the scorpion robot was suppossed to have a forcefield sheilding it but it was damaged after it crash lands making the robot more open to attack. History In the game, after Gallaxhar's robot probe fails in its mission Gallaxhar sends a message to mankind around the world demanding his Quantonium. He then launches his Scorpion Robot towards the desert, where Susan, General Monger and the monsters were taking refuge. The robot crash lands nearby, damaging its force field in the process. It spots Susan and was about to attack her until Insectosaurus tries to protect her. The scorpion robot zaps Insectosaurus with its deadly laser stinger appearing to kill him. B.O.B meanwhile, angered by Insectosarus' fate heads up onto a cliff until he was eye level with the robot. He launches himself into the robots eye bringing him inside the robot as a result. On Doctor Coakroachs' instructions he takes out two power generators avoiding the robots internal defenses while doing so. The Missing Link meanwhile jumps on top of the robot from a news helicopter. He fights past several guard drones and defeats the Brawler Drone guarding the entrance to the robots tail rotor. Susan meanwhile was being pursued by the robot through the canyons avoiding rockslides, gaps, alien roller drones and Missle drones. She also dodges the scorpion robots phasoid beam, its laser stinger and she defeats a beam bot the robot deploys to kill her. She then knocks the scorpion robot over onto its back, but it quickely rights itself continuing the chase. Inside the robot, B.O.B destroys two more power generators before making it to the robots eye chamber, where he destroys the main power generator to the robots phasoid beam before fleeing. The Missing Link meanwhile climbs up the robots tail, avoiding its defenses and defeats the drone golem protecting the laser stingers power generator. The explosion from the golem destroys the generator. The scorpion robot contiunes to chase Susan though its attack strength is badly depleted due to the actions of B.O.B and the Missing Link. She dodges more hazards, defeats another beam bot and even avoids deadly saw blades being shot at her from the robot. She again knocks the robot onto its back. She jumps onto the robots underbelly and the robot stabs at her with its pincer legs. One them tries to impale her but she uses her super strength to hold the leg up and she ploughs it into the robots power core causing a chain reaction which destroys the robot. Gallery 3D Model MVA 03-03-2001.png MVA 03-03-2002.png MVA 03-03-2004.png MVA 03-03-2005.png MVA 03-03-2006.png MVA 03-03-2007.png MVA 03-03-2008.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Robot Probes Category:Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Destoryed